Robert Saalfeld
thumb|320px|Robert Saalfeld Robert Saalfeld ist der Hauptdarsteller der 2. Staffel und der 6. Staffel. Er ist der Sohn von Charlotte Saalfeld und Werner Saalfeld und somit der Halbbruder von Alexander Saalfeld, Moritz van Norden, Konstantin Riedmüller, William Newcombe, Laura Saalfeld und Sandra Zastrow. Robert ist der Witwer von Miriam Saalfeld und der Ehemann von Eva Saalfeld und lebt mit dieser und seiner Tochter Valentina Saalfeld in Verona. Der Saalfeld-Spross Robert war früher ein schwieriger Zeitgenosse. Der introvertierte 40-Jährige stand früher immer im Schatten seines Bruders Alexander. So baute sich eine immense Distanz zu seinem Vater Werner auf, was Robert schon immer schwer belastet hat. In seiner Jugend flüchtete er hinter den Herd und zeigte beim Kochen ein außergewöhnliches Talent. Dann leitete Robert die exzellente Küche des Hotels und ließ seinen Frust an seinen Angestellten aus. Einzig der süßen Marie Sonnbichler vertraute er, bis er auf Miriam traf. Die Liebesgeschichte von Miriam und Robert ist zusammengefasst im Special "Die schönsten Momente: Miriam und Robert", welches in der Special-DVD-Box 1-4 erhältlich ist. Die Liebesgeschichte von Eva und Robert ist zusammengefasst im Special "Die schönsten Momente: Eva und Robert", welches in der Special-DVD-Box 8-9 erhältlich ist. Lorenzo Patané spielt Robert Saalfeld. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Folge 1. Im Roman "Der Geschmack des Erfolgs" von Valerie Schönfeld ist er die Hauptperson. Auftritte thumb|280px|Robert im Jahr 2010 Folgen * Folge 1 (26.09.2005) bis Folge 520 (18.12.2007) * Folge 998 (19.01.2010) bis Folge 1001 (27.01.2010) * Folge 1099 (09.07.2010) bis Folge 1391 (10.10.2011) * Folge 2656 (28.03.2017) bis Folge 2663 (06.04.2017) * Folge 2789 (16.10.2017) bis Folge 2797 (26.10.2017) * seit Folge 2858 (01.02.2018) Beziehungen Verwandte *Valentina Saalfeld, Tochter *Charlotte Saalfeld, Mutter *Werner Saalfeld, Vater *Poppy Saalfeld †, Stiefmutter *Luise Hofer †, Großmutter *Ernst Hofer †, Großvater *Helene Saalfeld †, Großmutter (off.) *Ludwig Saalfeld †, Großvater (off.) *Margot Konopka †, Ur-Großmutter *Leopold Saalfeld †, Ur-Großvater (off.) *Alexander Saalfeld, Halbbruder *Laura Saalfeld, Halbschwester *Sandra Zastrow, Halbschwester *Moritz van Norden, Halbbruder *Konstantin Riedmüller, Halbbruder *William Newcombe, Halbbruder *Hanna Saalfeld, Nichte *Anna Zastrow, Adoptiv-Nichte *Peter Saalfeld, Neffe *Miguel Riedmüller, Neffe *André Konopka, Onkel *Gottfried Saalfeld, Onkel (off.) *Beatrice Stahl †, Tante *Elisabeth Gruber †, Tante (off.) *Luise Preisinger †, Tante (off.) *Simon Konopka, Cousin *David Hofer, Cousin *Frederik Stahl †, Cousin *Sabrina Heinemann †, Cousine *Desirée Bramigk, Cousine *Leonie Preisinger, Cousine (off.) *Felix Saalfeld, Cousin (off.) *Christoph Saalfeld, Cousin (off.) *Jasper-André Konopka, Cousin 2. Grades *Tom Kessler, Cousin 2 Grades *Boris Saalfeld, Cousin 2. Grades (off.) *Viktor Saalfeld, Cousin 2 Grades (off.) *Theresa Burger, Schwägerin *Marlene Riedmüller, Schwägerin *Lukas Zastrow, Schwager *Rebecca Newcombe, Schwägerin *Jacob Krendlinger, Schwager *Gustl Moosburger, Schwiegervater *Liesl Krendlinger †, Schwiegermutter *Wolfgang von Heidenberg †, Schwiegervater *Caroline von Heidenberg †, Schwiegermutter Freunde *Katharina Klinker-Emden *Tanja Liebertz *Marie Bruckner *Lars Hoffmann †, bester Freund *Gregor Bergmeister *Leonie Preisinger *Nils Heinemann *Gianni Marzoni *Lena Zastrow Bekannte *Alfons Sonnbichler *Hildegard Sonnbichler *Inge Klinker-Emden *Felix Saalfeld *Marc Kohlweyer *Lukas Zastrow *Simon Konopka *Kommissar Meyser *Rosi Zwick *Alois Pachmeyer *Klaus Sperber *Clara Lechner *Fabien Liebertz *Taifun *Viktor Saalfeld *Christoph Saalfeld Liebschaften *Marie Bruckner, Ex-Freundin *Barbara von Heidenberg †, One-Night-Stand *Viktoria Tarrasch, Ex-Freundin *Miriam Saalfeld †, Ehefrau *Lena Zastrow, Ex-Affäre *Eva Saalfeld, Ehefrau Vorbilder * Alfons Sonnbichler * Hildegard Sonnbichler Feinde *Cora Franke *Maxim Klinker-Emden *Barbara von Heidenberg † *Götz Zastrow † *Alain Briand † *Stephan Winter *Linda Lindt *Curd Heinemann Geschichte Staffel 1 Anfangs ist Robert mit Marie Sonnbichler zusammen, doch Robert hat nur wenig Zeit für sie und ist hin und wieder unfreundlich zu ihr, doch Marie sieht das alles nicht so tragisch. Schließlich wird Marie von Robert schwanger, doch nach einem Streit mit Robert stürzt sie die Treppe hinunter. Zunächst glaubt sie, dass sie noch immer schwanger und glücklich mit Robert sei, doch nach einiger Zeit begreift sie den Tod ihres Kindes und trennt sich von Robert. thumb|left|Robert ist sofort von Miriam angetan als er sie zum ersten Mal sieht.In Folge 189 trifft Miriam auf Robert. Robert hat Ärger mit Werner und Barbara, streitet sich mit Hildegard, findet keinen Rückhalt bei Alexander, ärgert sich über Laura, und dass alle Welt es ständig mit der Liebe hat, findet er ohnehin unerträglich. Bis es ihn selbst erwischt: Er begegnet im Wald einer schönen Reiterin und ist völlig bezaubert von ihr. Nur leider kennt er weder ihren Namen, noch ihre Telefonnummer. thumb|Robert erzählt Tanja, dass er seine Traumfrau gefunden hat.In Folge 190 kommt Miriam zum ersten Mal zum Fürstenhof. Robert gesteht Tanja, dass er eine wunderbare Frau getroffen hat. Verzweifelt sucht er nach der Fremden und erfährt in einem nahe gelegenen Reiterhof, dass ihr Pferd dort steht. Robert hängt einen Zettel mit seiner Telefonnummer an ihre Pferdebox, und seine Traumfrau ruft tatsächlich an. Doch als sich Robert mit ihr treffen möchte, blockt sie ab. Durch Tanja erfährt Robert schließlich, dass die unbekannte Schöne Barbaras Tochter Miriam sein muss und noch am selben Tag im Fürstenhof erwartet wird. Als der Wagen mit Miriam ankommt, ist Robert schockiert: Sie sitzt im Rollstuhl. Staffel 2 Miriam beginnt eine Lauftherapie bei ihrer einstigen Jugendliebe Felix Tarrasch und lernt schließlich wieder laufen. Diesen heiratet sie sogar überstürzt. Da die Liebe zu Robert dennoch stärker ist, scheitert Miriams Ehe mit Felix. Auch ihrer intriganten Stiefmutter gelingt es nicht, das Liebespaar für immer auseinanderzubringen. Bei einem Treffen in den Bergen versucht Barbara, Miriam, Robert und seinen Vater Werner Saalfeld umzubringen und eine Bergklippe hinunterzuwerfen. Miriam kann sich gerade noch so an einem Felsenvorsprung festhalten, bevor sie von Robert hochgezogen wird. Daraufhin versucht Barbara selbst, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen und stürzt ab. thumb|left|Miriam und Robert heiraten symbolisch.In Folge 520 heiraten Miriam und Robert symbolisch und sie verlassen den Fürstenhof. Miriams und Roberts großer Tag steht an und mit ihnen sind alle aus dem Häuschen. Kurz vor der Feier muss Robert allerdings von Leonie erfahren, dass Gregor vielleicht seine Praxis verliert. Also beschließen Robert und Miriam, den beiden zu helfen: Robert schenkt Leonie zehn Prozent seiner Anteile am Fürstenhof. Nach einem wunderschönen Fest brechen Robert und Miriam auf, um ein neues Leben in Paris zu beginnen. Miriam wird Parfümeurin und Robert eröffnet ein Restaurant. Staffel 5 Nach zwei Jahren kommt Robert wieder an den Fürstenhof zurück, um im Mordprozess gegen die ehemals totgeglaubte Barbara von Heidenberg auszusagen. Miriam bleibt hochschwanger in Paris zurück. Dann der Schock: Barbara wird, aus Mangel an Beweisen, freigesprochen. Als er wieder nach Paris zurückreist, geschieht die zweite Tragödie: Bei der Geburt ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter Valentina kommt es zu Komplikationen, wobei seine geliebte Ehefrau Miriam stirbt. Staffel 6 thumb|Familie und Freunde trauern um Miram.In Folge 1118 wird Miriam beerdigt. Zeitsprung von einer Woche: Robert ist an den "Fürstenhof" zurückgekehrt, bei sich den Sarg mit Miriam. Es ist der Tag ihrer Beerdigung, alle bereiten sich auf die Trauerfeier auf dem Friedhof vor. Am Grab hält Werner eine ergreifende Trauerrede, an deren Ende der Sarg in das offene Grab hinuntergelassen wird. Alle kondolieren und machen sich auf den Weg zur Trauerfeier im Saalfeld-Trakt. Doch Robert kann sich nicht von Miriam losreißen, er bleibt an ihrem Grab. Dort findet ihn Eva, die auf dem Friedhof das Grab ihrer Eltern besucht. Und Eva ist es dann auch, der Robert in vielen Rückblenden seine und Miriams große Liebesgeschichte erzählt. Obwohl Eva mit Markus und ihren Eltern auch große Verluste erlitten hat, trösten ihre Worte Robert nicht. Er kann einfach nicht fassen, dass seine geliebte Miriam tot ist. Als er am Abend nach Hause kommt, wo die in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Baby aus Paris zurückgekehrte Charlotte ihn empfängt, schockiert er Werner und Charlotte mit einer überraschenden Aussage. Das Verhältnis zu seiner Tochter Valentina ist anfangs äußerst kritisch, da er sie für Miriams Tod verantwortlich macht. Erst durch das Kindermädchen Eva Krendlinger, die sich rührend um Valentina kümmert, nähert er sich seinem Kind an. Mit ihrer Hilfe kann sie ihm wieder ein wenig Lebensfreude vermitteln. thumb|left|Robert und Eva verbringen gemeinsam eine schöne Zeit in Verona.Von Folge 1193 bis Folge 1195 sind Eva, Robert, Valentina, Alfons und Hildegard in Verona. Robert schämt sich, Eva auf die Probe gestellt zu haben. Um Wiedergutmachung bemüht, lädt er sie nach Verona ein: Sein Freund Gianni eröffnet ein Restaurant. Eva zögert, doch als sie erfährt, dass auch die Sonnbichlers mitkommen, wirft sie ihre Bedenken über Bord. In Verona angekommen, verliebt sich Gianni auf den ersten Blick in Eva, was Robert irritiert registriert. Robert versucht, Gianni Eva auszureden, doch Gianni ist im Gefühlsrausch. Während Robert in der Küche einspringen muss, zeigt Gianni Eva Verona und küsst sie. Eva ist verwirrt: Auch wenn ihre Gefühle für Robert nicht verloschen sind, ist dieser feurige Italiener durchaus eine Verlockung. In Robert keimt Eifersucht. Auch Tiziana, Kellnerin und Ex-Freundin von Gianni, ist verärgert. Am Abend findet die Eröffnung von Giannis Restaurant statt, und im Überschwang gesteht Gianni Robert, Eva sei genauso verliebt wie Gianni – sie haben sich geküsst. Tiziana hört mit und befeuert geschickt Roberts Eifersucht. Robert kann schließlich nicht mehr an sich halten und entführt Eva vor den Augen der anwesenden Gäste ins Hotelzimmer. Eva und Robert geben sich ihrer Leidenschaft hin und genießen ihr Glück, während Gianni sich als guter Verlierer erweist. Doch als die beiden an den "Fürstenhof" zurückkehren, macht sich vor allem bei Robert wegen Miriam Verunsicherung bemerkbar. Zudem taucht dann auch noch Evas totgeglaubter Ex-Freund Markus Zastrow auf, der in Wirklichkeit von der Mafia entführt wurde und erst nach Monaten fliehen konnte. Nachdem Evas Gefühle für Markus wiedererwachen, erleidet Markus gleich zwei Schicksalsschläge: Zum einen stirbt sein Vater Götz kurz vor seiner Hochzeit in der Hotellobby, der von seiner Frau Barbara von Heidenberg vergiftet wird, zum anderen wird bei ihm plötzlich unerwartet ein tödlicher Gehirntumor erkannt, der ihn beinahe sein Leben kostet. Nach einer Not-OP kann dieser gerettet werden und verlässt anschließend den Fürstenhof in Richtung Sylt. Da es Barbara von Heidenberg währenddessen nicht gelungen ist, Robert hinter Gitter zu bringen, entführt sie Eva zusammen mit ihrem Komplizen Curd Heinemann. Letztlich wird Eva bei der Übergabe von "Valentina" an Barbara von Robert befreit. Die von Robert am Bein angeschossene Barbara ergreift infolgedessen die Flucht. thumb|Eva und Robert heiraten.In Folge 1382 heiraten Eva und Robert. Eva und Robert geben sich glücklich das Ja-Wort. Hildegard als Standesbeamtin vermählt die beiden. Während draußen vor dem Fürstenhof Eva und Robert ihre Hochzeit feiern, entdeckt Nils zwischen den Hochzeitsgeschenken eine Bombe. Barbara hat die Bombe als Geschenk verpackt, damit der Fürstenhof und alle, die auf der Hochzeit anwesend sind, bei der Explosion ums Leben kommen, jedoch können alle entkommen und der Fürstenhof wird innen neu errichtet. thumb|left|Eva und Robert verlassen den Fürstenhof.In Folge 1391 verlassen Eva und Robert den Fürstenhof. Da Gianni die Übernahme des Restaurants bereits am nächsten Tag abwickeln muss, bleibt Robert und Eva nur noch eine Nacht am Fürstenhof. Spontan laden sie die Familie zu einem Abschiedsessen. Obwohl Charlotte und Werner bedauern, ihre Enkeltochter Valentina nicht aufwachsen sehen zu können, wünschen sie Robert und Eva alles Gute für die Zukunft. Nach einem rührenden Abschied fahren Robert und Eva nach Verona. Staffel 12 In Folge 2656, kommt Robert aus Verona zurück an den Fürstenhof, da Charlotte sich, vermeintlich, umbringen wollte und nun an einer Amnesie leidet. Zu dem Zeitpunkt ahnt keiner, dass Charlottes intrigante Schwester Beatrice hinter all dem steckt. Als Robert und Charlotte aufeinander treffen, sind sie sich völlig fremd. Werner und er wollen Charlotte nichts, von ihrem vermeintlichen Selbstmordversuch, erzählen und ihr die glückliche Ehe mit Werner vorspielen. Als Nils Heinemann ihr schließlich die Wahrheit erzählt, fährt sie verzweifelt davon. Werner und Robert befürchten, dass sie sich was antun könnte, dem ist jedoch nicht so. Später wird ein vermeintlicher Abschiedsbrief von Charlotte entdeckt, der damals von Beatrice geschrieben worden war, Robert jedoch verdächtigt Friedrich Stahl, welcher jedoch ein Alibi aufweisen kann. Charlotte beschließt, ihren Gedächtnisverlust für einen Neuanfang zu nutzen. Als, in Folge 2663, Roberts Abreise bevorsteht, bietet er Charlotte spontan an, mit ihm zu kommen, was sie gerührt ablehnt. Als sie Werner schweren Herzens gesteht, dass Roberts Bruder Alexander nicht sein Sohn ist, macht ihr Werner amüsiert klar, dass er das bereits weiß. So fährt Robert alleine wieder zurück nach Verona. Staffel 13 In Folge 2789 kommt Robert, anlässlich der bevorstehenden Hochzeit von Werner und Charlotte, zurück an den Fürstenhof. Dort lernt er seinen Halbbruder William kennen und erfährt auch, dass Werner einen Mord von Hagen Lechner, für Geld, gedeckt hat. Obwohl er nicht gerade glücklich darüber ist, setzt Robert sich bei William für Werner ein. Da Alfons, welcher eigentlich Charlottes Trauzeuge sein sollte, nicht rechtzeitig aus Sizilien zurück sein wird, wird Robert ihr Trauzeuge. In Folge 2791 kommt dann auch Eva endlich aus Verona an den Fürstenhof und Werner und Charlotte heiraten. Kurz darauf bekommt Werner die Nachricht, dass das Verfahren wegen des gedeckten Mordes, aufgrund von Verjährung, eingestellt wurde. Daraufhin kommen Robert und William auf die Idee, eine Hochzeitsreise an den Gardasee, für Werner und Charlotte, zu planen. Da André mit ihnen fährt, muss Robert in der Küche aushelfen und hat deswegen nicht viel Zeit für Eva. Als William und dessen Freundin Rebecca seine Frau und ihn zum Abendessen einladen und er, aufgrund seiner Aushilfe als Koch, nicht mitkommen kann, lässt er seine schlechte Laune am Küchenpersonal aus. In Folge 2797 verlassen Robert und Eva schließlich den Fürstenhof wieder und werden dabei von Rebecca und William verabschiedet. Hintergrundwissen *Miriam und Roberts Lied war "Your Song" von Elton John. *Das Symbol der Liebe von Miriam und Robert war ein Rosmarinstrauch. *Eva und Roberts Lied ist "When You Say Nothing at All" von Ronan Keating. *Robert ist der einzige Protagonist, der zweimal die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden hat. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Arbeiter am Fürstenhof Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Familie Sonnbichler Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Besitzer des Fürstenhofes Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Familie Konopka Kategorie:Familie von Heidenberg Kategorie:Familie Hofer Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Koch Kategorie:Küchenpersonal Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14